Magic Carpets
by BabyJane14
Summary: It really confused her... she just couldn't figure out why she couldn't fly too.


**Manda's Note**: For you Roo (=

* * *

"Britt? What are you… Brittany… its five o'clock"

Walking past the choir room Mike Chang half thought he was seeing things. Football practice had ended and he was on his way out of the school for the night, for the weekend. what he hadn't expected was to see the spacey blonde still sitting in the middle of the choir room swaying to the music that was only in her head, exactly the way she'd been when they'd all left to go their separate ways for the day. He missed being the one to take care of her, which was one thing he couldn't lie about. he missed her silly kindergarten questions, her sweet innocent smile, the way her face lit up when she laughed at something she was thinking about, seeing her sitting there all alone swaying to the music that had long since ended everywhere but in her head reminded him of that. He had to smile as he walked further in the room, a little worried when she didn't come out of her haze right away. that wasn't Brittany behavior.

"Brittany?"

Walking closer to her she was sitting straight up in a chair, eyes open, still swaying. He moved closer to her and she never once moved, Brittany was always fast with the reflexes, part that came with being a dancer. putting his hands on either sides of her knees he closed them, bringing on Santana's sitting habits had never been a good thing. It was always something that worried him a little bit. Much as Santana meant well she wasn't exactly a role model for Brittany to model herself like even if they were best friends. of course it wasn't a knock at San. Mike was far to afraid of her to ever do that.

"I didn't know that he could fly. why didn't he tell me he could fly?"

Brittany mumbled on almost as if she was talking to the thin air in front of her rather than talking to him. which, with Brittany that could have been true. She always did find friends in bizarre places, even in the specks of dust that shown when the sunlight poured in the windows in one spot. There'd been many occasions where she'd sat there calm as could be carrying on full conversations with them. He'd never asked, he'd just stood in the doorway as she carried out her topics of choice with them. with Brittany he'd learned it was better not to ask. Just like the time when they were younger and the five of them, Puck, Santana, Matt, her, and himself had slept in Puck's Nana Connie's backyard. She'd woken up and sworn that she'd been abducted by aliens. Still to the very day he'd never been able to break through to her and tell her that there weren't any aliens and they most certainly had **not** come for her while she was sleeping. After a while the four of them had just humored her and one along with it.

"I would have flied with him! Remember Mike… I tried to fly! with you! we were little in your living room when your mom brought home that new rug! I sang 'A whole New World' like princess Jasmine and I thought your dad was the genie!"

These were the things he'd missed. Why it'd taken him so long to remember the moments like these and the ones she was mentioning he didn't know. Her innocence and her naiveté were something he needed to remind him that life needed to be taken one day at a time rather than looked at as a whole. She was everything he'd always known and everything he'd always loved. She was his bumble bee.

"I really wanna fly with Finn Mike… Finn and I would have fun flying. Besides… I've got more talent than Rachel. Finn can sing with me. He can be the Justin Timberlake to my Brittany Mikey… and… I don't think he'll make my heart hurt… even though he doesn't make it feel like it's gonna beat out of my chest. That's a very scary feeling. I only feel it when you're near me, I used to anyway. Now, I just feel like something's broken and it needs Duck tape."

Her words cut him like knives. He hadn't noticed that his relationship with Tina had caused her so many problems. He hadn't noticed that he'd been the one to make her more out of it than she usually was, maybe he needed to start taking notes from Puck on how to be uncaring. Had mike not been the good guy he was he might have gone straight to Tina to break it off… he might have gotten down on his hands and knees and begged Britt not to even attempt to go after Finn. He couldn't do any of that though. All he could do was sit back and watch her from a far and keep his fingers crossed that Britt wouldn't just up and listen to any of Santana's ways, not that he thought that San would let her actually do any of that.

"Mike… do you think duck tape bites like ducks do? I don't need a duck biting my heart too. I think that would hurt too much too. My heart doesn't want to hurt anymore."


End file.
